Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Captain Schlabberhose/Phase 2: Der Rückblick/@comment-85.176.100.208-20150821212027/@comment-85.176.98.245-20150822161833
Na ja, ich habe weder Zeit und Lust im Moment ins Kino zu gehen. Und Begleiter habe ich auch nicht. Ins Kino alleine zu gehen, finde ich blöd. Ich will ja auch nicht sagen, dass die Schurken in Phase 1 so viel besser waren. Die waren auch nicht gerade das Wahre. Aber mit Stane/Iron Monger und dem Schmidt/Red Skull konnte ich leben. Von Ivan Vanko/Whiplash und Justin Hammer war ich allerdings gar nicht überzeugt. Aber bis auf die beiden aus Iron Man 2 schwanken die anderen zwischen okay und gut. (Kleine Anmerkung: The Incredible Hulk habe ich nicht in meiner Sammlung, da mir der Film überhaupt nicht gefiel und ich kein Hulk-Fan bin (dafür mag ich Banner um so mehr), weshalb ich mich auch nicht wirklich mehr an General Ross und Blonsky/Abomination erinnern kann). Tonys Panikattacken sind meiner Meinung nach das einzig gute an Iron Man 3. Es ist ein logisches Resultat aus The Avengers und wird logisch in Age of Ultron weitergeführt. Die Trailer zum Film waren eine einzige Verarsche. Es ist nicht wirklich der Film, für den geworben wurde. Deshalb wirkt der Film noch einmal schlechter, da man mit falschen Erwartungen reingegangen ist. Der Mandarin-Twist war einfach nur doof und Trevor Slattery ist der Jar Jar Binks des MCU. Ich mag Ben Kingsley als Schauspieler wirklich gerne und war guter Dinge, als bekannt wurde, dass er den Mandarin spielen würde. Und dann das. Wenigstens hat sich Marvel ein Hintertürchen für den echten Mandarin offen gelassen, wobei ich bezweifle, dass er je einen Auftritt haben wird. Aber auch so hat der Film ein ziemlich schlechtes Pacing und fühlt sich so an, als ob er eine verdammte Ewigkeit läuft. Und mein Gott, fand ich Harley nervig... Bei Ultron finde ich ja auch, dass er der beste Schurke seit Loki ist. Allerdings hat Loki den Vorteil gehabt, dass er sowohl in Thor 1, als auch in The Avengers den Antagonisten spielen durfte und mit Thor 2 einige Kanten mehr bekommen hat. Ultron hingegen wurde im selben Film abgeaxt, in dem er erschaffen wurde. Eine wirkliche Entwicklung wird es da wohl kaum geben. Ich bezweifle auch, dass sie Ultron noch einmal aus der Kiste hüpfen lassen. Bis auf Loki ist jeder "verstorbene" Schurke auch immer tot geblieben. Bei Ultron wäre eine Rückkehr zwar am ehesten vorstellbar, aber was sollte man da noch erzählen? Soll er erneut die Menschheit auslöschen wollen, da sie die Quelle allen Übels ist? Das wird doch langweilig. Ultron wurde für den Film leider als Wegwerfschurke konzipiert, wie auch Malekith und Killian. Er steht in der Qualität aber deutlich über allen anderen Antagonisten in der 2. Phase. Ich weiß nicht, was du hast. Wir scheinen doch ziemlich einer Meinung zu sein, abgesehen davon, dass ich Thor 2 ein klein wenig besser und Iron Man 3 ein klein wenig schlechter finde als du. Thor als Charakter finde ich übrigens ebenfalls nicht wirklich großartig. Die Marvel-Filme sind übrigens nicht nur Exposition-Filme (wobei Thor 2 der schlimmste ist), sie sind so gut wie alle MCGuffin-Filme. Deshalb gleichen die sich leider auch viel zu sehr.